Mikotsuhime
'Mikotsuhime/Princess Mikotsu '(海骨姫) is one of the characters from Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea. She is the ruler of the Sea of Death and the sister of Uomihime. Appearance Mikotsuhime does not look anything like her sister, Uomihime, except for the fish on both of their heads. Mikotsu has cobalt-gray hair, and choppy blunt bangs. Her long hair is tied in two simple pigtails. She has red eyes, while her left eye is bandaged due to unknown injury, but is believed to have happened when she was imprisoned.. In the bonus room and when the battle begins, Mikotsu's battle card shows that her hands are completely skeletal. Mikotsu also has a fang. She wears a cobalt kimono that is darker than her hair. The collar of the kimono is a pale and dull-like periwinkle that stops at the belt. The insides of the collar seems to have lace in it. The belt Mikotsu wears is mostly red, with a skeletal fish in the middle, and a thin, darker red line. The top of the belt is adorned with lace. The sleeves of the kimono have the tails of deceased fish where her hands would normally appeared. When Mikotsu made her appearance in Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea, the insides were made to look like the fish's rump was chopped off and skinned. The splitting of the dress is diamond patterns of red and darker red. The end of the dress is a lace-like hem that is grayish periwinkle just like the collar. Behind her is a large bow of the same color, also adorned with lace. Personality Mikotsu regularly doesn't talk herself, often having Skeleton Fish verbally communicate with the others. But she is shown to have a strong hatred for her sister, Uomihime, and is also shown to be sadistically merciless. When the player fights her, damage is done to her, but even continuously spamming Moonlight Seashine/Feeding Frenzy, Ultimate Momecha, Killer Dolphin Show, and Kraken wouldn't kill her, and she has immense power. However, in the bonus room video, it shows Mikotsu locked up and speaking in her normal butchered sentences, asking questions like "fAthER ... wHy ... iT hUrtS ...", and when Uomi and Mikotsu were fighting, she even said "faTHeR ... WhY ... ?", which concludes that Mikotsu dearly loves her father but is deeply hurt that he chose her sister over her. Background Her father was the Sea God, and after he disappeared when he fell into a deep slumber, Uomihime was chosen to become the ruling princess. However, Mikotsuhime couldn't live with that choice, and as a result, wreaked havoc on the Blue Sea Kingdom, and created the Sea of Death. This quarrel went on for years until the Great Sorcerer, Meikai, gave up his life to seal away the Sea of Death, along with Mikotsu and her underlings. It was said that an ambassador from the Sea of Death was supposed to appear, but for millenniums, no one ever found him, although he was right there all along. Relationships Wadanohara Cast *Uomihime's sister. * Syakesan/Sal's princess. * Sheep's princess. * Tsuribari's princess. * Stella's princess. * Squid's princess. * Old's princess. Other Characters * Trivia *The kanji that make up Mikotsuhime's name, "海骨", translate to "sea bones". * Mikotsu is the only character to talk in butchered sentences continuously throughout the game, excluding Wadanohara's butchered speech for little time in the game, using speech such as "fAthEr... wHy...?" * In the Japanese version, she speaks with Katakana instead of Hiragana. * In the bonus room, there is a picture of Uomihime and Mikotsuhime together. It seems that it took place before one became ruler, as Mikotsu had on a different version of her otherwise seen kimono, and her eye wasn't missing or bandaged. Gallery bio_PrincessMikotsu.png|''Princess Mikotsu's bio'' Beforethechange.jpg Wadanohara and The Great Blue Sea.jpg 95sea.gif Mybloodysister.png Shescomingforyouuomi.png Ehhh.png Inmyway.png WATGBS BR 3.png|''Uomihime and Mikotsuhime in a Bonus Room picture'' WATBGS BR 5.png|''The WATGBS cast'' Battlecard Mikotsu.png|''Princess Mikotsu's battle card'' Quotes *"... Father." References * Navigation Category:Wadanohara Category:Characters Category:Animal/Other